


you're the one (who's got a hold on me)

by bombshellbrunette



Series: glass houses [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Akechi, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Spoilers, PHEW - Freeform, PWP, Praise Kink, he went to bed, morgana is. not in this fic, shower discourse is officially over, you can imagine the canon ending with this or something happier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellbrunette/pseuds/bombshellbrunette
Summary: It was a rare day that Akechi Goro got time off.(Or, Kurusu Akira is a bastard. But he's a bastard who knows when Akechi needs stress relief, and he's a bastard who's willing to offer himself up as catharsis.)





	you're the one (who's got a hold on me)

**Author's Note:**

> i blame myself and only myself for writing this fic and not any of my wips, but i can't help it. i guess this is my fandom virginity??? i love p5 so much and shuake is my absolute favorite ship. i'm so thirsty for more content about them, and i loved writing this fic so much. please be gentle with me.
> 
> let me know if you liked/hated/had feelings abt this fic in the comments!!!!  
> EDIT: HAHAAHAH PERSONA 5: THE ROYAL TRAILER CAME OUT TODAY,,,, FELLAS I WAS CONSIDERING IT ALREADY BUT IM WRITING A FIC NOW:) A FULL LENGTH ONE:)
> 
> -millie <3

It was a rare day that Akechi Goro got time off.

Between maintaining appearances at the SIU, going to the Diet to receive – and subsequently carry out – laborious tasks from Shido, carrying on with the Phantom Thieves, and being a TV personality, it was hard to fit breaks into his schedule. Besides, he hardly wanted them; it was difficult enough pretending to be whatever was expected of him in public in a controlled environment, let alone when he wasn’t sure how the situation would develop and how he, in turn, should behave.

 He was good at reading people, of course, but with the Phantom Thieves he tended to get a bit carried away with attempting to integrate into the group. This was especially problematic around that damned Kurusu, who never failed to provoke some kind of inappropriate response from the recesses of Goro’s brain that still craved real social interaction. And sometimes, when that craving was particularly intense, it made him take breaks.

Perhaps it was this longing for friendship, somehow still simmering deep down in the tender belly of Goro’s mind despite years of neglect, that had convinced him to accept Kurusu’s request to join him at Leblanc for what was, in the most vaguely defined terms, “a talk.” It was pathetic, really, the way he’d smiled to himself upon receiving the text. It had only read _Leblanc tmrw for coffee and talk. 8 pm?_ It was clinical, impersonal – cold, even. And yet.

Fucking Kurusu Akira wanted to see him.

Theoretically. As it turned out, eight pm didn’t necessarily mean eight pm, even to the leader of what was arguably the most wanted criminal organization in the world. It had been ten minutes since he’d arrived, and all Kurusu had done was serve him coffee and disappear into the back to make curry. Leblanc was closed, too, so all Goro could do was sit there and stare at the painting the Phantom Thieves had salvaged from Madarame’s collection. It was beautiful, but after a while the tender look on the mother’s face was wearing at him, poking at the bruises he preferred to keep hidden. Fingers tightening around the handle of the coffee cup Kurusu had given him, Goro gritted his teeth.

“Kurusu-kun!” he said pleasantly, lifting his head from the countertop to peer into the doorway that led to the kitchen. “I was under the impression that you had something you wanted to speak to me about. I don’t mean to rush you, but… as you know, I do have a lot of work to do these days.”

Kurusu poked his head around the frame, glasses fogged up with steam. “Sorry,” he said, sounding not very sorry at all. _Bastard._ “I thought you’d be hungry. Running around with us all day _and_ being a prodigy detective must get tiring.”

Goro could hardly suppress the urge to bare his teeth and growl, somehow managing to twist his mouth into a polite smile at the last minute. It wasn’t the best imitation he’d ever done – even he could feel its edges pulling down into a frown, and he was sure someone as well tuned to human emotion as Joker would notice, too. “Ah, well,” he said mildly, ignoring the victorious glint in Kurusu’s eyes. “Detectives aren’t the only ones who get hungry. I imagine you’re starving, too. We had quite the ordeal today with Sae-san.”

Kurusu dipped his head in acknowledgement. “Fair enough,” he replied, shooting one glance back into the kitchen before leaning forwards onto the counter in front of him. “Sakura-san taught me well. I should be able to leave the curry for a few minutes so we can have our little chat.”

Goro’s cheeks flushed slightly at the proximity – Kurusu’s long, tapered fingers were drumming aimlessly on the countertop mere inches from Goro’s own – but he made no moves to give in and budge. Moving would be like telling Kurusu that he’d won, and Goro wasn’t about to sacrifice his dignity just because Joker thought he could intimidate him.

“…So,” he began, schooling his features into a mask of curious inquisition. “What _did_ you want to talk about, Kurusu-kun? I’ve begun to think that you’re avoiding the question.”

Kurusu laughed. “I see you’re not called the Detective Prince for nothing,” he said gamely. “I wasn’t avoiding it, necessarily. Just wanted to get you relaxed before I brought it up.”

Leaning back in the stool, Goro folded his hands in his lap. “Oh?” he asked, voice impassive. “Did you think you would shock me, Kurusu-kun? I assure you, I’ve learned how to regulate my reactions – in my line of work, it’s essential. There’s no reason to worry about me.”

The smile on Kurusu’s face was much too satisfied for Goro’s liking when he rested his chin casually on one of his hands and said, innocently, “Alright, then – I’ll get on with it. Akechi, you’ve been distracted recently during infiltration, and I don’t want it to interfere with our goals. The Phantom Thieves are an organization that supports its own.”

Goro blinked, surprised. He hadn’t really known why Kurusu had pulled him aside, but this certainly wasn’t what he’d been anticipating. “Have I?” he said, brows furrowing on his forehead. “I… hadn’t noticed. Apologies – in the future, I’ll make sure to do my best.”

“I don’t think this is the kind of distraction you can solve on your own,” said Kurusu gently, reaching out to grasp Goro’s hand. His skin was warm and soft, and sent unpleasant tingles down Goro’s spine. _Shit._ “You’re tense, right? It’s my job as leader to ensure your focus and cooperation. Let me help you.”

A hot blush was spreading across Goro’s cheeks and down his neck, much to his chagrin. “I – I don’t quite understand your meaning, Kurusu-kun,” he stammered, tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth. He squirmed, attempting to wiggle his hand out of the other boy’s grip, but Kurusu was holding on with surprising strength, fingers wrapped hard around Goro’s wrist. “I – ”

“You want me to fuck you,” interrupted Kurusu, dark eyes guileless. “That’s my meaning, Akechi.”

The words sent a surge of heat through Goro’s body, swooping through his belly and up to his fingertips. He was certain Kurusu could feel his elevated pulse, could see his pupils contracting as Goro stared unbidden at his short nails, and a strange acceptance washed over him. There was no way he could deny it now, as he’d been trying to do since they’d first met – it was obvious. His own body had betrayed him. If Kurusu was going to hold this over his head, then so be it. The lack of choice was intoxicating.

“You can say it, you know,” Kurusu said, tracing figure eights into Goro’s skin and brushing over his throbbing pulse point. “It’s okay, I don’t mind. Go ahead.”

There were so many reasons why this was a bad idea. Shido’s intent for the Phantom Thieves had been clear: infiltrate and destroy. Goro wasn’t opposed to that plan, either; he fucking despised Kurusu. There was nothing he wanted to do more than finally put a bullet through his damned brain and lay this whole business to rest, and yet – in spite of everything – Joker was right.

Goro’s mouth was dry, too dry, but he swallowed thickly anyways and admitted, “I want you to fuck me, Kurusu-kun.”

Kurusu smiled and patted Goro’s head with his other hand. “Good boy,” he joked, thumb caressing Goro’s knuckles. “I’m proud of you.”

Keening into the touch, Goro let his eyes slide shut. He knew Kurusu was joking and it was so humiliating to be at the mercy of that fucking _bastard_ , but it felt so good to let go of the complicated knot of anger and betrayal and sadness and bitterness churning in his stomach and just succumb to the desire beneath the surface.

“You look like a cat,” chuckled Kurusu, mussing up Goro’s hair once more before pulling back, releasing his hold on his wrist. “It’s cute. Wait here, I’ll be back in a second.”

Goro lifted his head, eyes fluttering open. “Please,” he said, shame pulsing through him. “Don’t stop touching me, Kurusu-kun, _please…_ ”

Kurusu’s throat bobbed visibly. “I won’t,” he promised, giving Goro’s arm one final squeeze. He turned to go back into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder, shooting Goro a lascivious wink. “Wouldn’t want the curry to burn Leblanc down, huh?”

As soon as Joker vanished into the other room, Goro released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He was nearly hard already, cock at half chub in his black slacks. It’d been weeks since the last time he’d paid his body’s sexual needs any attention, and it showed in his childish sensitivity. Biting his lip, Goro palmed over the growing bulge, releasing a shaky groan at the first contact. _Shit,_ that was good. Much better than the guilty session he’d had after one of his late-night conversations at Leblanc with Kurusu.

“Fuck,” came Kurusu’s voice from the doorway. “You really couldn’t wait, huh, Akechi? You’re that desperate for me?”

Goro’s gaze was drawn to Kurusu’s like a moth to a flame. _Of course,_ he wanted to say, drinking in the sight of the boy in front of him. _Everyone is._ It wasn’t just the persona of Joker, either; Kurusu out of uniform was alluring and powerful in unexpected ways. The natural confidence and teasing set of his mouth seemed universal. His eyes, too, were constant. No matter what Goro was doing, he felt like Kurusu was always watching him.

“Why’d you stop?” questioned Kurusu, stepping around the counter to observe Goro’s trembling form. “You were doing so well, too. Keep going. I want to see what you do when you’re alone.”

Goro felt like he hadn’t spoken in years when he began, voice low, “What about Sakura-san? This – we’re in a public place, Kurusu-kun.”

Kurusu frowned, dragging a finger from Goro’s chin to his bottom lip. “So, you _don’t_ want Sakura-san to walk in on you,” he started, brushing his thumb over the arc of Goro’s cheekbone, “all spread out for me on the counter? I thought you wanted to relieve your stress. Keeping it all hidden like that won’t achieve anything.” Kurusu leaned forwards, tucking a stray strand of hair that had fallen out of place back behind his Goro’s ear. “You have to be more honest, Akechi.”

If anyone saw what they were doing, it would be the end of Goro’s fifteen minutes of fame. He’d never be allowed on TV again – fuck, he’d never be able to out in public again without being ridiculed. Worse, Shido would undoubtedly have him killed. But still, Goro’s dick twitched in his pants, sticky precum rolling from the tip down his throbbing shaft. “Kurusu-kun,” he pleaded, tipping his head into Joker’s open palm. “Touch me, _please,_ I don’t care who’s here.”

“Shit, that’s hot,” mumbled Kurusu under his breath, tugging at Goro’s hair a little harsher than necessary. “Alright, up.”

Goro stumbled to his feet, blood rushing to his head at the sudden movement. Before he had time to react Kurusu had hoisted him onto the counter, positioning himself between Goro’s dangling legs.

“If you want to stop, just say so,” murmured Kurusu, stroking Goro’s hip patiently. “I won’t unless you do. I really want to help you, Akechi.”

“I’m not going to, so just shut up and do something already,” snarled Goro, wrapping his arms around Kurusu’s shoulders to crash their mouths together. He could feel the other boy’s smile against his lips, but he didn’t care – he’d put up with Joker’s damn teasing for too long already. Now was the time for action.

Within moments, Kurusu was responding in kind. The kiss was open-mouthed, desperate; somewhere between a fight for dominance and a love affair. The hands at his waist were squeezing in earnest now, harsh enough to leave finger-shaped bruises that would linger on Goro’s unblemished skin for days.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” said Kurusu, trailing hot kisses down the long column of Goro’s throat, “right out in the open so everyone can see how good and sweet you are, how nicely you behave when there weren’t any cameras in front of you.”

Goro tipped his head back, hissing when Kurusu bit down hard at the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Almost apologetically, he laved on the spot with his tongue, soothing the angry red mark his teeth had left. It was going to be a fucking chore to cover up all the marks in the morning – probably, he’d have to wake up at least twenty minutes early to ensure that no one could see. Still, wrapping his legs around Kurusu’s hips to pull the other boy even closer in, Goro found that he couldn’t give _less_ of a fuck about tomorrow.

“Akechi,” breathed Kurusu into Goro’s collarbone, hands fumbling at the buttons of his overcoat. “You look so fucking good in your uniform. Perfect little detective, all dressed up and fancy.” His warm hands shrugged the beige jacket off Goro’s shoulders and it slid to the tiles lining the ground, landing in a crumpled heap somewhere near the door. “Bet you look even better out of it, though.”

“Get your own clothes off, Kurusu-kun,” said Goro back, voice unsteady as he rutted his erection against the solid muscle of Kurusu’s hip. “I can undress myself.”

Kurusu laughed against his skin, breath hot and moist, and threw his own jacket to the floor. He stared at Goro for a moment, contemplating, then pulled at the tie hanging from Goro’s neck. “You know,” he commented offhandedly, stroking the material with an almost loving reverence, “I’ve fantasized a lot about this tie. I used to dream I’d tie you up with it and fuck you live on TV so all your fans could see.”

Goro’s mind was woozy with imagining it. He could picture in vivid detail the obnoxious interviewers, whose faces had merged together into a giant tapestry of adult condescension, watching on in horror as Kurusu railed him against a wall, fucking into Goro’s asshole with abandon for every viewer in Japan's viewing pleasure.

Kurusu’s smirk widened. “I think you like that, too,” he said, tugging the tie loose and wrapping it in loose waves around his forearm. “Jump off and turn around,” he instructed, guiding Goro off of the wooden countertop and planting his legs back on solid ground.

 “Lean over the counter, ass backwards – exactly like that, Akechi, good boy.”

Goro snarled at the compliment but his dick perked up, interested even after the lag in activity. He hadn’t expected that sex with Joker would be like this, but now he wasn’t sure why. Every command, every bit of praise – it was the vibe that oozed from Joker’s every pore. Goro was a teammate seeking relief, and Joker was the leader; it was only natural that he would act like this.

“Put your hands behind your back,” said Kurusu, interrupting Goro’s self-reflection to give his ass a firm slap when he complied. “Yeah, that’s it, perfect. Now,” _more serious_ , Goro noted quietly, “if you want to stop just say red, okay? I don’t want to hurt you. I just want to make you feel better.”

 _But I want you to hurt me,_ thought Goro, nodding his assent anyways. _I want you to hurt me so badly I won’t be the same afterwards_.

Fabric suddenly pulled his wrists tight, and he felt something pulling at his pants, dragging them down to his shoes. A hand slipped into his boxers, thumbing over the wet tip of his neglected cock, caressing his balls, then circling his hole. Goro whimpered, hips bucking into the touch, and let out a pained sob when the touch pulled away. He looked over his shoulder beseechingly, eyes heavy lidded and drooping, to see Kurusu leaning over him, tie held in one hand.

“Turn back around,” said Kurusu, tugging at the tie harshly. A jolt of pain shot through Goro’s arm, but he wasn’t ready to look away yet: finally, Kurusu had started undressing. His unoccupied hand was unzipping his pants, and Goro could see the top of his curly black happy trail leading down to where his dick remained hidden by briefs. “Be quiet, too – Sakura-san could be home any minute, you know. It’s like you said before. We’re in a public place.”

Reluctantly, after gazing at Kurusu’s partially uncovered body for as long as he thought he could risk it, Goro laid his head back down on the countertop. The wooden surface was cool against his flushed cheeks, and he let his eyes close in pleasure as the finger, now coated in lube Joker had presumably retrieved from his pocket, resumed its previous activities.

Kurusu’s fingers were long and slim, and within seconds Goro’s dick was back at full mast, hanging heavy and dripping between his thighs. The first was quickly joined by a second, scissoring in and out of his tight hole punishingly fast, and then a third, prodding against a spot deep in Goro’s ass that made him thrust back into Kurusu’s fingers and _moan._

“Shit, that’s hot,” groaned Kurusu, pulling the tie taut and withdrawing his hand, leaving Goro’s hole empty and clenching for something to fill it again. “I’m gonna – I think that’s enough preparation.”  
And then the blunt head was pushing into Goro, thick and warm and pulsing where the fingers had been slender and direct. Goro winced at the sudden intrusion – Kurusu’s dick was much bigger than his fingers had been – but the pain was short-lived. Kurusu was pushing forwards, still, breathing labored and unsteady until he bottomed out, fully sheathed inside Goro.

“It’s inside,” said Kurusu, voice filled with awe. “Akechi, you should see how gorgeous that is – it’s all the way – ”

“Kurusu-kun,” interrupted Goro, relishing in stinging drag of Kurusu’s dick even as it lay still. “You can move now. It doesn’t hurt.”

Releasing the tie and pushing Goro’s chest into the countertop, Kurusu breathed out a heated, “Yeah, okay,” and began to rock slowly into Goro’s body. The pace was maddening; he’d brush against Goro’s prostate then draw back, just denying him the pleasure he’d been seeking for what felt like years.

“Faster, Kurusu-kun,” urged Goro, knees trembling beneath him. Drops of precum were pooling on the floor beneath him, and his dick was so red it was verging on purple, sensitive to the point of physical pain. “You said – you promised you’d _help_ me.”

“I am helping,” grunted Kurusu, movements just as torturously slow as before. “ _You’re_ still not being honest. You don’t want Kurusu Akira to go faster, do you?”

Goro shuddered as he realized what Kurusu was asking of him. It was humiliating, obscene, inappropriate – but per usual, Kurusu was right. He knew exactly what Goro wanted.  “ _Faster,_ Joker,” he managed, biting his lip hard enough to bleed as the hold on his wrist tightened and Kurusu’s dick twitched inside of him.

“Good boy,” murmured Kurusu, nibbling at the shell of Goro’s ear. He was pistoning his hips fast, now, cock pressing directly against Goro’s prostate. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

“ _Yes,”_ cried Goro, mind swimming. There were so many things going on at once – the pleasure of Kurusu’s dick, the painful binding wrapped around his wrist, the slap of Kurusu’s hips against his tender ass – it was hard to focus on any one of them, but Joker’s voice was like a lifeline, leading him towards the light.

“It’s alright,” said Kurusu, letting go of the tie. Goro’s hands flopped uselessly down on his back, and Kurusu was suddenly tugging at his aching cock, clever fingers pumping his shaft hard and fast and so, so good. “You can come now. Let it all go. It’s fine.”

And like that, the floodgates opened. With a defeated groan Goro’s release came upon him like a typhoon. His eyes rolled back in his head, mind devoid of any coherent thought other than _fuck._ Thick come splattered onto the side of the counter, rolling down to the grooves in the tiled floor.

“Holy fuck,” moaned Kurusu, voice throaty and absolutely wrecked as his hips stuttered against Goro’s one final time for his own climax. His come spilled into Goro’s hole, hot and wet, and his movements slowed to a halt.

They stayed there for some time, silent but for the sound of their own tense breathing, until Kurusu pulled out, leaving Goro’s sloppy hole dripping. Without fanfare, Kurusu reached for the tie binding his wrists, untying it deftly.

“You can go to the bathroom and get cleaned up while I fix this mess,” he said, voice calm and level. “It’s late – you should probably just stay over and leave in the morning. Take my bed if you want, too. I have some pajamas I can lend you.”

Goro’s heart dropped. He hadn’t expected that his relationship with Kurusu would change in any meaningful way, but the _hurt_ pulsing through his veins was unexpected, too.

 _Hold me,_ he wanted to say, looking up from his shoes to watch as Kurusu zipped up his pants. _Don’t just leave me here._

Joker was done, now, leaning down to scoop up his jacket and other clothing items that had they’d shed. He turned to go up the stairs, and there was an air of finality there. Goro’s silence sat like a stone in the base of his throat.

“Kurusu-kun,” he said to Kurusu’s retreating back, uncertainty simmering in his stomach. "I…”

When Kurusu looked over his shoulder, his smile was crooked. Something lingered at its edges – something raw, something painful – and Goro regretted ever having come to Leblanc in the first place, because he couldn’t live with himself if Joker was going to make that face at him.

“Don’t worry about this,” he said, waving a casual hand in Goro’s direction. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Then he was gone, disappeared into the storage closet he called a bedroom.

And Goro was alone.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahHAHAHA uh. whooo boy. you made it!!  
> feel free to drop a comment or a kudos or both if you liked the fic - i love getting feedback<3


End file.
